


The Dragon Training Guide Courtesy of the Avengers

by Bioluminescent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Humor, I suck at tags, Jealousy, M/M, Plot Bunny, happiness, ignore me, team centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time the Avengers get covered in magic residue and get some playmates.</p><p>OR</p><p>Tony has a hernia or two, JARVIS has some sass, and Thor is a happy little thunder puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Training Guide Courtesy of the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, but I do have a lovely friend, WriteThroughTheNight, who checks through my thingies that I think up and declares them good.  
> This was also a plot bunny. So. There's that.

Nick Fury slowly looks around the room, resting his eye briefly on each person before moving on to the next. “So you all have decided to go back to Stark Tower instead of staying overnight here for observation?”

Tony rolls his head lazily from where it was resting on Steve's shoulder. “That is what we said is it not?”

Fury leans forward, hands on his desk, before speaking again. “Yes, that is what you all said Stark, but you all appear to have forgotten what just happened in the middle of New York!”

“Then why don't you enlighten us?” Bruce sighs at the back of the room, Thor shifting his grip around his ribs.

“You all got caught in a very large explosion of an unknown goddamned magical object, that's what happened Stark! And I highly doubt that your tower is equipped to deal with any magical backlash.”

Tony opens his mouth to speak again, but before he can, Clint, Natasha, and Phil enter the room. Phil has his suit jacket removed, a navy sling supporting his right arm. Everyone decides to ignore the red speckling the otherwise pristine shirt and tie. Clint holds back a wince as he pulls the stitched gouge in his side supporting Natasha with an arm around her waist. Tony whines when he sways as Steve leaves his side, Natasha gratefully sinking down in to the chair Steve pulls out for her. She stretches her leg out with a faint hiss, multiple tears in her form fitting suit showing scratches and bandages.

Phil calmly walks up to Fury and looks him in the eye. “Sir, it would actually be beneficial if we were allowed to stay in Stark Tower instead of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“And why don't you explain that logic to me Coulson?”

Completely unruffled, Phil simply pulls a packet of reports out of his sling and places it neatly on the desk in front of him. “Because everything has been done. Reports have been written up, got checked at Medical, got released from Medical, and the magic overflow has been handled by some anonymous helpers.”

Fury looks at Phil incredulously as he turns and waves for the Avengers to leave before him. Clint helps Natasha back up from the chair, ignoring her as she swears quite vehemently in Russian under her breath. Steve waits for Thor and Bruce to slowly make their way through the door, Thor limping heavily as he supports Bruce. Steve salutes in Fury's general direction before plodding wearily out with Tony latched onto his side like a leech. Fury shakes his head when Tony murmurs something under his breath to Steve, the blond laughing as they draw comfort from each other.

“I swear if it the last thing I do, I am going to completely destroy all goddamned magic.”

“Now sir, that would be an unnecessary expense to the payrolls and I don't believe we have the budget for that big of a mission. Good night sir.”

Phil walks out of the office and closes the door softly behind him with a quiet click. Nick shakes his head as he stares down at the file of papers before him, a weary sigh slipping past his lips very much like the ones the Avengers were making as they left, although theirs had much more relief in them. A faint creaking is all that is heard from the hallway as he sits down at his desk and pulls out his bottle of whiskey and a shot glass, placing them with finality on the papers before him.

-^-^-

The Avengers spill out of the elevator with heaving sighs and some thankful moans.

“It is pleasing to see all of you safely back home after a magical explosion sir.” Tony ignores JARVIS. “Oh, my sweet home! Shower come to me! Bed come to me!” Natasha snorts as he latches even tighter onto Steve, a faint wistful look covering Tony's face.

Thor stumps noisily into the kitchen after depositing Bruce on the couch, the coffee maker beginning to burble happily. Clint gently places Natasha next to Bruce and they quietly put their heads together, their soft voices following everyone as they limp and shuffle their way into the kitchen. Phil leans against the counter with his sleeve pushed up to his elbow and a Manila folder tucked under one arm.

“COFFEE.” Tony unlatches himself from Steve long enough to grab a few too many mugs from the cupboard, cackling maniacally as he pours coffee into them. Steve smiles faintly as Clint boosts himself onto the counter next to Phil, a light hand faintly brushing down his back. Thor smiles as Tony passes out the coffee, leaving the room to bring Natasha hers and Bruce some tea. Phil jerks with a protest already dying at his lips when Steve neatly slips his file from his arm and places it on the top of the cabinets, far from Phil's reach.

“Phil, you need the rest as much as we do, so do us a favor and not run yourself into the ground again. That was unpleasant for all of us.” Thor nods his head, humming an affirmative as Tony returns from the living room.

“Yeah, the last time that happened, you passed out from exhaustion in the middle of a mutant squid species invasion on New York to rob us all, then Fury made you take vacation.”

Clint butts in, ignoring Tony as he flips him off, Steve running a hand through Tony's hair making his eyes fall shut as a happy sigh escapes. “Which then lead to us without you on the field when the gnomes attacked and the mislead evil scientist let loose that hallucinating giant beetle.”

Phil sighs as he sees their logic. “Yes, but―”

Steve cuts him off with a look. “No buts. We all need sleep and I am not going to be the only one moving Thor to the couch.”  
They all look towards the thunder god as he snores against the fridge, his chin resting on his chest and his cup quickly snatched from its impending doom. They all manage to somehow coax Thor to shuffle to the end of the couch before tipping over the arm and onto the cushions. He just murmurs happily and burrows deep, ignoring the fact his legs are bent over his back. Mjölnir crashes to the floor, his hand brushing the handle.

Natasha and Bruce have fallen asleep on each other across from Thor, Natasha resting her head in his lap and Bruce letting his head lean back against the cushions. Phil smiles when Tony tugs Steve out of the living room to their room, feeling his back warm as Clint comes up behind him. A nose nuzzles his ear before trailing down his jaw, strong arms winding around his waist. Warm breath drifts over his ear before teeth gently nip at his earlobe.

“You want to shower first or sleep first?” Clint rubs the tip of his nose in the hair at the back of Phil's head, Phil chuckling silently at the feeling.

“Why do I get the feeling sleeping will never be an option one?”

Phil can practically hear Clint smiling.

“Because I am a sexy, sexy man.”

-^-^-

Everyone wakes up as two roars shatter the silence of the early morning.

Steve races down to the living room in a full panic, Tony hot on his heels as Thor blindly reaches for Mjölnir. Natasha jerks awake with her knives already in hand, crouching over Bruce as he jolts awake. Thor flails and falls off the couch. Clint and Phil burst in in various states of undress only to stop and stare at Thor. Or more precisely, over Thor's shoulder to the thing watching them all from the back of the couch. As they watch, it delicately puts one clawed foot onto the cushion Thor had just been laying on, its golden head snaking forward to stop in front of Thor's face. He holds his breath along with everyone in the room as it flicks its tail quickly from side to side, its wings fluttering against its back. The hindquarters shift on the back of the couch, its other front leg coming down to join the first on the seat.

As he shifts his weight it flares its wings halfway from its body, arching its back as it follows his movement with swirling eyes. He stills as it extends its head closer to his face, the snout just brushing his nose. With a satisfied little chirrup, it settles its wings and slowly climbs down from the couch, situating itself on Thor's lap as he leans against the coffee table at his back.  
Sunlight comes in from the large windows, catching its golden scales as the dragon curls up against him, its tail wrapping around his waist, its head moving up on its neck to rest just under his chin.

Tony chokes on a breath as Thor reaches down and hesitantly pats it between its wings, freezing as it sighs and relaxes. He runs one hand down its neck, the other cradling its body as it snuffles against his neck. When he looks up with a look of utter joy on his face, Natasha slowly eases from over Bruce to the floor. One eye locks on her before closing as Thor gently pats its head. Bruce stares in amazement as the little dragon reaches up and clasps its front legs around Thor's neck tightly, not removing its tail from his waist as he slowly makes his way to his feet, one hand on its back to prevent it from shifting.

“I truly have no idea what is happening, but this reminds me of the bond some Asgardians had with their war mounts. They-” Steve shouts as another dragon appears on his shoulders, this one a deep ocean blue, white scales scattered across its body like snow.

The golden one that is draped over Thor's chest watches through half lidded eyes as the blue one flaps its wings and screeches angrily as Steve flails and loses his balance to the weight on his shoulders. Tony is frozen, watching with an open mouth as it digs its claws into Steve's shirt and pulls hard, its wings flaring as it stops him from falling on the steps. After Steve has settled his weight, the blue head curves under his jaw, humming happily as he gently rubs its neck with one hand. It clumsily makes its way over from both his shoulders to standing on one shoulder, all four feet placed precariously with its tail wrapping around his neck. Feeling it brush his mind with it own, Steve jerks before realizing it wants to be in the same position as the one on Thor.

Reaching up, Steve gently takes it around the torso just under the wing joint and holds it close to his chest, waiting so it can settle itself comfortably. As it wraps its arms around his neck, he feels it tense before sneezing violently. Steve reassures it as it nuzzles his cheek, momentarily forgetting that there are people in the room. When he looks up, Thor is still petting the golden dragon with a look of awe on his face but everyone else is just staring.

Tony finally closes his mouth, his eyes glued to Thor's dragon as it yawns, revealing sharp teeth lining its jaws. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?” The computer sounds bemused at the various levels of confusion in the living room.

“How?”

That question seems to break everyone out of their unblinking staring contest and Natasha warily approaches Steve and his dragon. It stares at her before huffing quietly and returning its head to Steve's shoulder. She gently touches a wing with her fingertip, the blue dragon shivering delicately before pressing the wing more firmly into her hand. Steve watches anxiously as she gently pets the wing.

“Well sir, when you all returned from the explosion last night, you were all covered in a residue of magic. This morning, there appeared to be much more magic covering you all than yesterday, proposing the possibility that it grows stronger the longer you don't remove it.”

Bruce frowns. “But we all took showers last night.”

“What, even Thor?” Tony turns on Bruce, an eyebrow raised.

Bruce chuckles. “Yeah, um he took his in the middle of the night. Right Thor?”

Thor looks up from his sleeping dragon, the sun making it seem as if the dragon is glowing like a miniature sun. “Yes, I did.” He goes back to petting it.

JARVIS continues. “Well sir, there seems to be a certain magic around these two dragons and all of you that is very similar. As a matter of fact, these newborns let us call them, are mainly magic. The longer they exist, the more real they become. I assume that once they reach full maturity, however long that will be, they will have lost most of the magic that created them in the first place.”

Phil straightens his tie, ignoring the fact he is only wearing boxers and socks. “So you are basically saying that they have manifested due to the fact the magic residue from the explosion has grown?”

“Yes.”

Tony turns to Steve and Thor. “So. Now what.”

-^-^-

They all converge in the kitchen after getting dressed. Steve and Thor stand next to each other, their two dragons wrestling for space on the counter behind them. Everyone else is in different states of shock and disbelief. Clint narrows his eyes as the two dragons spread their wings and bob their heads at each other, their tails flicking back and forth, momentarily touching their respective owners wrist before lashing to the other side of their body. Tony had asked JARVIS to get some cut raw meat for the two devils before he had come downstairs, getting dressed in his and Steve's room while Steve was in the shower. The dragon refused to wait outside of the bathroom.

Phil breaks the growing silence as he puts his coffee mug on the counter beside him. “So what were you saying earlier Thor before Steve's dragon appeared? About the connection being similar to what your Asgardian warriors and their mounts?”

Thor nods his head as he remembers, reaching behind him and stroking the golden dragon as it peeks at everyone from around his chest. “The warriors in Asgard have the potential to Impress one of our bred war mounts. They would be the base equivalent of your cavalry. But the Impression happens at birth. A chosen group of warriors would be brought to the birthing area and when the mounts were born, they would seek out their match. From that moment on, from Impression, those two would be inseparable and would be a team on the field. They would work together as the mount grew and they would see if the mount had any special properties other than the ones given at birth.  
I have been told that at the exact moment of Impression, their two minds and souls melded to become one. They can sense what the other is feeling and sometimes in rare occasions may even be able to form sentences or coherent images to talk to the other. That feeling is very much like what I felt with this one here.” Thor gestures to the dragon that has currently climbed up his back and has situated itself with its front paws crossed on the top of his head with its hind legs on his shoulder and its tail wrapped around one bicep. It chirrups in what sounds like agreement to his explanation and twists its head to look at Phil. He blinks slowly at it and it blinks back in return.

Steve is nodding in agreement. “Yeah. That does sound like what happened. I felt where he wanted to be when he was on my shoulder and I felt that he was happy when he was draped on my chest like yours was.”

“So what you two are saying, is that you have created a telepathic imprint on you dragon created for communication and bonding.” Bruce stares in amazement when they both nod to this, Clint shifting beside Phil.

Suddenly the two dragons jerk upright, their wings flaring as they climb onto their owners. Steve's blue and white dragon screeches loudly and hisses, swaying his head from side to side, tail lashing violently behind Steve's head. He gasps and stares at Bruce, Thor doing the same. Tony shifts closer to Steve and Steve reaches out with one hand to pull him to his side. The screeching of both dragons reaches its climax, Phil flinching as something glass breaks, Tony, Natasha, and Clint covering their ears. Thor and Steve seem oblivious to it.

There is a loud crack, and a green dragon bursts into view in front of Bruce, eyes whirling violently. It screams at the two on Steve and Thor before climbing up Bruce and settling on his shoulder. It is too big to fit, but it does not care as it croons gently in Bruce's ear, one paw holding onto his ear and the other holding his nose as it rubs its head over his face. Bruce tenses as the Impression obviously happens, a green film rippling across his skin, his eyes closing shut painfully. Everybody tenses in anticipation, fully expecting Bruce to Hulk out. But what happens instead is breath-taking.

The little green dragon, for it is smaller than both Thor's and Steve's, closes its eyes with Bruce and bumps its nose against his cheek. The green ripples on Bruce's skin stop and race towards the contact between the two before disappearing completely. The little green dragon opens its eyes and they are not the multi-colored swirling as they were before, but are instead a deep emerald green that dissipates from its eyes to its body. Like a little jewel, it curls around Bruce's neck, its head laying in the hollow of his throat as its arms and legs dangle over his chest, the fragile looking wings relaxed against his back.

All three dragons chirrup happily before turning imperiously towards their owners.

“Somebody is hungry.”

Steve and Thor go to the fridge and pull out the metal bowl that is heaped with meat, waiting for their dragons to splay themselves over their shoulders before feeding them. Bruce just goes to the other side of the bowl and does the same. Tony shakes his head and goes to get more coffee, trying to ignore the fact that there are three magical animals hissing and spitting at each other as they fight for food in the middle of his kitchen. Natasha walks up behind him and places a hand on the small of his back, providing comfort as she holds her cup out for a refill as well.

“It seems as if everyone is going to get one of these creatures.” Natasha murmurs quietly as he pours into her cup.

“The next Impression will happen in approximately a day and a half, so you may all prepare accordingly. And no, Agent Barton, I do not know who is going to get the next dragon, I can only determine when the Impression will happen.” JARVIS falls silent as Clint is shoved off the counter by a very happy looking Bruce, his little emerald dragon chortling with the equivalent of a laugh.

Deeply sated, Steve's blue and snow speckled dragon whines a yawn before draping itself over his chest much like before. Thor and his little golden dragon yawn at the same time, Thor blinking in surprise when he blinks sleepily, like the golden dragon is doing. Steve sways on his feet as his dragon closes its eyes, relaxing against his body. Tony reaches out with one arm and wraps it around Steve's waist just under the warm tail wrapped there. When Bruce nearly falls to the floor, Phil neatly catches him and looks up with a slight tightening around the corner of his eyes, Clint helping him get Bruce back to his feet.

“Woah, you alright there Banner?” Bruce nods his head at Clint's question, his dragon already snoring against his throat.

“It would seem as if we have no experience with dealing with these kinds of emotions in these connections, so it would seem-” Bruce yawns behind his hand. “-as if we are in need of control with this Impression. So after they have eaten we seem to be feeling the same emotions of satisfaction, happiness, and exhaustion.”

“The first day of existence must be the most exhausting then.” Clint snorts, dodging the ear cuff Phil shoots his way.

Thor slides down to the floor with a thump, snoring loudly, his a deeper contrast to the slightly higher chord of his dragons. Tony and Natasha help Steve and his blue dragon to the couch, Phil and Clint helping Bruce to the other. All three are dead to the world as soon as they hit the cushions-or floor.

As they straighten up, Phil gets a nasty gleam to his eye that has Clint wanting to drag him back to their room and finish what they had started before the three dragons appeared.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Coulson?”

“If you would mind to never tell Director Fury about this situation under any circumstances barring an emergency, that would be wonderful and stress relieving for us all.”

It takes a moment before JARVIS answers. “That can be arranged.”

Tony snickers at the amount of enjoyment JARVIS puts into that one sentence, breaking out into even more laughter when Clint drags Phil out of the living room. Natasha allows herself a faint smirk before returning to the important task of sharpening the knife in her hand.

-^-^-

When Steve and his little blue dragon wake up, he has a word bouncing around in his head. He frowns, petting the dragon as it crawls onto his lap when he sits up on the couch. Across from him, Bruce is stirring, his little green dragon twitching from her spot on his back. Steve frowns even more when he distinguishes that Bruce's dragon is female. He looks down at the blue one in his lap and feels as it gently brushes against his mind, that word following with a heavy feeling of belonging.

“Sandor? Is that your name?” The blue dragon―Sandor―chirrups an affirmative, before spreading his wings and flying to the back of Bruce's couch. The little green one snarls at him as he pokes her with his tail, Bruce growling under his breath. When she takes off and tackles Sandor off the couch, Bruce jolts awake, looking blearily at Steve across the room.

“Did you say something?” Bruce scowls at his gravelly voice, Steve watching with amusement as Sandor and the green one race around the living room.

“Yeah. He told me his name.”

Bruce looks up, eyebrows almost in his hairline as he takes that in. “Now that you say that, I get that from my girl too.” She bounds around the room, just ahead of Sandor as she makes her way to Bruce. Jumping on his lap, she purrs in her throat as he scratches behind her wing joint in a particularly itchy spot. “Well hello Casimir.”

She gently nips his fingers before jumping off his lap and onto Sandor who had taken up residence on Steve's head. They both chuckle when he squawks in alarm before running away, Tony nearly tripping over them as they get under foot.

“Why do those things have to be so big?” Steve and Bruce start when they realize that Sandor and Casimir have already grown since their appearance. Thor shouts in surprise as Casimir runs over his legs, Sandor jumping on his chest and using it as a springboard to catch up. The golden dragon wakes up with a fuzzy chirp before starting after them. Thor gets off the floor, watching with amusement as the three tear through the kitchen and living room before making a circuit above the floor. He makes his way over into the living room at Steve's call, settling down next to him with a sigh.

“My Keefer seems to be larger than both of yours.” Tony blinks at the appearance of the name, but Steve and Bruce nod.

“Yeah, Keefer is the biggest, then it's Sandor and then it's Casimir.” Steve barely flinches when Casimir and Keefer zip by his head, his blond hair ruffling slightly as they pass.

JARVIS breaks into the conversation, ignoring the loud chirps and squawks of the three dragons as they play. “Well it would seem that they are going to get about as tall as the middle of your ribs for each of you respectively. Four hours remaining in the appearance of the next dragon sir.”

“Four hours? But didn't you say a day and a half yesterday JARVIS?” Bruce asks slightly worried.

“Yes sir, but a growing dragon needs sleep and you slept for most of the day and night.” JARVIS replies.  
“Well it seems to effect even me.” Tony nods at Steve's observation, knowing fully well that he did not sleep his needed four hours last night. The empty space in their bed felt cold.

The elevator door opens just as the three dragons fly by it, Clint blinking in shock while Phil just walks out and to the living room. Sandor, Casimir, and Keefer return to their owners, flicking their wings back into place and chirruping quietly in their ear.

“Fury is still unaware about this progress we have been having, but some known magic users that we trust have been contacted about this development.” Holding up a hand to Tony's outraged spluttering next to Steve on the couch, Phil continues. "And we have assurances that there are no lingering magics that may harm us or our companions."

“Well that is good to know.” Everyone looks up as Natasha comes out of the kitchen with a coffee mug in one hand. “If all of us are going to get one of these, I personally wouldn't want anything to happen to them.” Casimir chirps from Bruce's shoulder.

Tony glares as Sandor preens himself on Steve's lap, glancing dismissively at Tony from his seat next to Steve. Steve frowns as he gets an emotion from Sandor, sending one back in return. Sandor hisses at Tony before turning his back.

“Sandor, stop it. If you don't like Tony then you can go play until you can deal with his presence without being rude.” Sandor looks up at Steve opening his mouth to possibly screech his defiance, but the look he gets from Steve is enough to make his wings droop and walk across the coffee table. Steve wraps one arm around Tony's waist, pressing a light kiss against the side of his head. Tony grins mischievously before running one hand up Steve's chest and into his hair. Natasha raises one eyebrow as Tony drags Steve down for a kiss, Phil distracted by the suddenly changed behavior of the dragons.

Casimir hisses at Natasha before spreading her wings above Bruce's head. Sandor returns to Steve, curling his tail around both of their necks, resting his paws in each of their hair. They break apart when Keefer screeches, Steve smiling smugly as Tony pants for air.

They are all distracted when a black dragon falls from the ceiling onto Natasha's shoulders. Natasha stills as the dragon screams at the other three, her hands twitching against her sides. The dragon lashes her tail for a moment longer, red eyes flicking from Sandor to Casimir to Keefer before turning her attention to Natasha. She crawls down the front of Natasha's sweatshirt, winding her tail through her red hair, nudging her head against Natasha's hand and crooning gently. Sitting on the couch next to Bruce and Casimir, Natasha coaxes the black dragon onto her lap.

“JARVIS I thought you said four hours not one hour.” Phil glares at Clint when he smirks after speaking.

“Excuse me Agent Barton, why don't you provide an accurate way to predict magic. The next dragon will appear in approximately two and a half days.”

Tony snickers. “Oh you made him mad, he's calling you Agent.”

Clint scowls and throws a pillow at Tony, watching as Sandor moves back over onto Steve. Natasha pats her dragon on the head, ignoring the antics in the room around her. Thor chuckles when Casimir restarts their game by pouncing on Keefer's back. Phil lifts his files from the table when Sandor threatens to topple them to the floor.

“Go on Kimi.” After getting the reassurance, Kimi gracefully strolls off Natasha's lap and walks calmly through the tangled ball of dragons in the middle of the floor. A small smile quirks one side of Natasha's mouth up, Tony having brought Steve's head down to his again is the only one to miss it. They all fall into a peaceful chatter as the dragons play on the floor and in the air, their chirrups and shrieks a somewhat harsh discord to their smoother voices.

-^-^-

It's in the middle of the movie that they smell smoke.

Thor had been the one to pick the movie, that was why they were watching Frozen in a veritable mound of blankets. As they progressed along in the movie, his face had been falling from its happiness quicker and quicker, nobody knowing what to do.

But then Bruce lifts his head and sniffs. “What's on fire?”

They all immediately jump up, some easier than others, Steve falling back down when Sandor pushes off of him. Tony reaches down with one hand to help him up, Steve pulling him down on top of him instead. Tony flushes when Steve blushes and stammers out an apology, trying to comprehend his words when he is being distracted by Steve's chest under his hands.

“Alright boys, no canoodling we need help finding the fire.” Natasha swats the back of Tony's head as she walks by, Kimi on her shoulder, one paw clasping her ear. Something moves in the blankets next to Steve and he jumps as if he was burned.

Tony narrows his eyes. “Is that blanket smoking?”

“Yep.” Steve lurches up, Tony clinging to him startled, the feel of one warm palm against the small of his back going to his head.  
Bruce flicks up the end of the blanket and Keefer rolls out, his nose smoking. Thor kneels down, his hands held out, beckoning Keefer to him. Keefer wobbles over to him, going cross-eyed as he studies the thin trails of smoke coming out his nostrils. Phil watches warily from the other side of the couch with Clint beside him, Sandor sitting on the couch like an over-large cat with wings.

Bruce's eyes flick up to Sandor. “It looks like his nose is also starting to smoke although not as much as Keefer here.”

Steve scoops up Sandor, Tony squished to his chest as he cradles him with one arm wrapped around his chest, lightly tracing the arc reactor. Sandor chirrups before sneezing loudly. Tony jerks around when Steve gasps in pain.

“What happened? He only sneezed.” Steve blinks from the middle of a cloud of smoke, ash covering the top of his hair, a streak of black on his cheek.

“I didn't know they could breathe fire.” Natasha strokes Kimi, Sandor blinking just as startled as Steve. He chirrups and rubs his nose against Steve's jaw, his nose still smoking. They turn just to see Keefer sneeze even bigger than Sandor, an impressive plume of fire billowing out of his mouth. Tony bites back a wince when the smoke clears to reveal a long swath of charred floor. The force of the sneeze had pushed Keefer out of Thor's arms and bumped against the couch.

He climbs up on it, Sandor joining him, Phil backing even further away from the couches. Nobody else moves. Phil is the smartest one to back away when both Sandor and Keefer sneeze simultaneously.

The couch catches on fire.

Sandor falls off the end of the couch, his claws leaving deep gouges as he struggles to stay on. Keefer looks up at the ceiling as he lays on his back on the floor behind the couch. Tony slaps his hand over his eyes and moans, Steve wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Tony's shoulder. Clint moves to help Keefer from his back on the floor seeing as Thor is still blinking from his hair catching fire. Phil raises a hand in warning, but it is useless.

Keefer sneezes again, just as Clint picks him up under the wing joints. He barely has time to shout before landing with a crash in the liquor cabinet. Tony moans again as he listens to the gentle tinkling of glass and the drips of liquid falling to the tile floor. Phil goes to help Clint out as Thor picks up Keefer, his golden scales scorched and slightly black in places.

Tony covers his eyes with his hands as Steve helps up Sandor from getting tangled in the blankets. Natasha watches all with with a bemused look to her face, Kimi rustling her wings in amusement. With a loud screech of warped wood and broken glass, Clint is freed from the cabinet, clinging to Phil's hand as he drips on the floor. Thor gently strokes Keefer's back between his wings and Keefer sighs, a small trail of smoke trickling out. They all watch anxiously as Keefer opens his mouth.

He belches.

With a happy little sigh, Keefer curls up in Thor's arms and snuggles close. Sandor burps much the same as Keefer, the sound of an angry snowman breaking their trance.

The couch was put out, as was Thor's hair. The trickle of liquor has stopped and there are gouges in the couch cushions. The entire room smells of smoke and the floor has multiple scorch marks on the wood. Clint smells like a Molotov cocktail.

Thor looks at the TV, his face falling again into sorrow. Natasha walks up to him and gently strokes his jaw with her hand, Kimi rubbing her head against Keefer's.

“Thor, honey? Why are you sad about this Disney movie?”

Thor smiles gratefully before replying. “My Lady Natasha, it is because of how much it reminds me of me and my brother, Loki.” Everyone freezes at his name. “The Lady Elsa reminds me of how Loki acted towards me, but in their world at least they can save themselves and each other with their love for one another.” Thor sneers at the screen. “But, in my world, in this world, while I alone loved my sibling, he did not love me back and this world was almost lost because of his hate.”

Nobody talks, but the feeling of understanding is overwhelming. Everyone has some blood on their hands that they never wanted, and they have gotten some hate from the ones that they loved.

Keefer spreads his wings to get Thor's attention, chirruping when he gets it. He gently strokes the top of his head against Thor's jaw, purring as a large hand runs down his back.

Thor looks up, a wide smile stretching across his face. “Well, now we should finish watching the adventures of the Lady Anna and Elsa before we grow too weary. Someone-”

Thor is interrupted when a loud sneeze echoes through the floor. Casimir flaps her wings as she shoots out of Bruce's arms with a long trail of fire forming behind her.

Tony falls heavily to the couch with a moan, his hands shielding his face, a warm hand rubbing gently down his spine.

-^-^-

Clint wakes up with a deep feeling of comfort.

Phil's legs are tangled with his, one arm draped across his stomach with long fingers tangled in the waistband of his jeans. Breathing at the back of his neck ruffles his hair, Phil squirming closer under the covers. Clint chuckles and lays his hand on top of Phil's, Phil murmuring quietly in his sleep.

Judging by the light drifting in through the windows, it is sometime past noon, not that Clint could care. Remembering why he apparently slept fully clothed, Clint smiles and turns on his back, Phil barely moving. Phil's hair is thoroughly disheveled, his tie still on. By some miracle he didn't choke to death while he slept.

“Why're you smiling?”

Clint gently runs his fingertips along the length of Phil's arm, smiling softly. “Because I've slept in on a Friday?”

“Mmmm, what time is it?”

“It is half past one Phil.”

“Why thanks JARVIS.” Clint laughs lightly when Phil sighs against his chest, the warmth of his body seeping through his shirt. “Would there happen to be any breakfast left?”

“Well, considering nobody has gotten up for breakfast excluding Natasha, who has entered the living room with Kimi just now, then no.”

Clint laughs even harder at the AI's tone, Phil requesting for the shades to be closed. The room darkens, the only thing escaping the shades a light glow of warm afternoon sun.

With an amused smirk, Clint looks down at Phil as he burrows into his chest. “We can't stay in bed all day Phil.”

“Who says?”

Clint gives this serious thought, attempting to ignore Phil's fingers as they slip past his jeans and start teasing the top of his boxers. “Well, that would be the dictations of social protocol.”

“Screw protocol, I deserve to sleep an entire day if I goddamned feel like it.”

Clint gasps dramatically. “What? You, Agent Coulson, the best trusted man of Director Nick Fury, the follower of any and most rules, the handler of the Avengers Initiative program, and the most well known agent of S.H.I.E.L.D scorning a protocol that is essential to survival? I never thought to see the day.”

Phil laughs against his shoulder, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way Clint loves most. He pins Clint to the bed as he climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning his forehead against Clint's.

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh, the humanity! What has life become when you want to sleep the entire day away?” Clint can feel Phil laughing. “I will never be able to trust you in the field again! I will be forever left to defend myself against Natasha with only my razor sharp wit and superior reflexes about me!”

Phil seals their lips together, effectively shutting Clint up from his babbling. Warm fingers slide up Clint's chest, rucking his shirt up to his ribs. Phil leans down and mouths at his abdomen, Clint arching up into the heat of his mouth.

“Superior reflexes?” Clint gasps when Phil rotates his hips slightly, providing an aggravatingly little amount of friction between them. His hands slide up Phil's thighs, his suit pants wrinkling under the pressure. A bolt of pleasure shoots through Clint's body when Phil presses their hips closer together. Phil quickly removes Clint out of his shirt, flinging it to the floor in front of the bed. Clint runs his calloused hands through Phil's hair, liking the way it spikes the strands. A sharp bite against his collarbone and he is straining against Phil's hands as they hold his hips to the bed.

He drags Phil's head up to his, their lips meeting in a clash of teeth and tongue and lips. Phil swallows his moan as he trails light fingers between them, deftly unbuttoning Clint's jeans before moving his hands back up his chest. Clint tugs at Phil's shirt, refusing to break their lips apart as he unbuttons his shirt and rips it off, running his hands down his chest before fingering the zipper of his pants. Phil suddenly moves down his body, tugging his jeans down around his knees as he mouths his hard length through his boxers.

“Razor sharp wit?” Clint's mind goes blank when Phil sucks hard, the thin fabric doing nothing to stop the sensation of Phil's tongue as it flicks against the tip. Clint looks down with half lidded eyes, Phil peering up at him from the edge of his hair, his tongue darting out to lick his swollen lips. With one move, Clint heaves Phil up and rolls over on the bed so he can support himself over him.

Leaning down so their lips just brush when he speaks, Clint lets the words fall out of his mouth as he quickly undoes Phil's belt and jeans, pressing them together with a quick snap of his hips. “Razor.” He flicks his tongue against Phil's lips. “Sharp.” Phil hisses when he nips his bottom lip, tugging at it gently before continuing. “Wit.” Phil growls deep in his throat when Clint begins to mouth down his jaw to his neck, his hands pressing down on Clint's shoulder blades.

Clint shouts in surprise when something lands on his back and shoves him off the bed and Phil. Phil yells as he gets an unwanted object on his chest, Clint landing on his back on the floor. He hears a hiss and looks at the little purple dragon spitting on his chest. A mind collides with his and he stares open mouthed as the dragon huffs and curls up on his chest, its forked tongue flicking his chin. Slowly, Clint sits up, one hand holding his dragon to his chest as he looks at Phil on the bed cradling a storm grey dragon to him.

“They have been growing increasingly annoyed as you two continued. They intervened.”

Clint rolls his eyes, already dispelling the lingering annoyance as he sits on the edge of the bed. “Gee, really, I could never have guessed, JARVIS.”

“It is my pleasure.” Phil snorts. “You may also want to inform the rest of the team seeing as they have emerged with their dragons and are questioning whether to barge into your room to see the new arrivals, clothes present or not.”

Clint raises his eyebrows and looks at Phil, drinking in the sight of him and his soft edges as he gently strokes the girl curled primly on his lap. His tie is still on, crumpled and loose, his hair disheveled and his suit pants undone and clinging to his hipbones for their lives. Phil looks up at him and smiles, running a hand down his back. “Well, we better get decent and go join them.”

Clint wiggles his eyebrows. “Or not.”

Laughing, Clint is shoved off the bed in search of clothes, his amethyst dragon wrapping his tail around his waist tightly.

A thought breaks through his appreciation of Phil and his bare chest as he stretches on the bed.

“Tony is going to be so pissed when he finds out we both got ours.”

-^-^-

When Clint and Phil make their way into the living room, Clint immediately notices the pinched look Tony has on his face, along with the way Sandor is acting agitated. He glances sideways at Phil, the way he narrows his eyes slightly telling him as clearly as if he had just spoken in his ear. Astor screeches loudly, his purple wings flaring from his body, Melesio joining in his screech from Phil's shoulder, Sandor and Keefer yelling back. Kimi simply snorts quietly to herself before untangling herself from Casimir on the floor.

The size difference is duly noted. When Thor is standing, Keefer's head reaches just past his waist, Sandor and Casimir a bit smaller on Steve and Bruce. Kimi only reaches to Natasha's mid-thigh range. None of them can comfortably fit on their humans shoulder anymore, all of them opting to curl up on their laps or form a dragon pile in the middle of the floor. Astor and Melesio can fit on both Phil and Clint's shoulder comfortably, Astor slightly larger in the shoulder than Melesio.

Sandor screeches again when Keefer decides it is time to play and tackles him off the kitchen counter. Melesio watches from her perch as they begin running around the floor again, twining her tail tightly around Phil's neck. He and Clint take a seat next to each other on the couch next to Thor, Clint casually throwing an arm across the back, his fingers just brushing Phil's shoulder.

“So.” Clint draws out the word until Natasha swipes the back of his head. “Ours appeared at roughly the same time, wouldn't you say so JARVIS?”

“Yes, they did. And I am unable to determine when the last dragon will appear sir, because someone decided to blow something up in his workshop that conveniently took out the new software update I was supposed to be receiving.” JARVIS adds a decent amount of anger into that, Tony rolling his eyes.

“If you want new software, why can't you update yourself?” Tony picks up the tablet that was previously thrown on the table, fingers flicking quickly against the screen.

“Because, the work that you do is the only one that is capable of working with my mainframe sir.”

Natasha mutters under her breath in Russian, Thor staring at her incredulously as he catches what she says. Tony glares at his tablet, Clint running a hand down Astor's neck when he grumbles quietly. Keefer bolts across the hardwood floor before jumping on top of Casimir. She hisses at him and twists out from under him before tripping Sandor with her tail.

-^-^-

Over the next few days, the dragons begin to become a nuisance.

They get into everything they're not supposed to, including the air vents. They set the couch on fire again, also breaking multiple cases of liquor. Clint had found Kimi chewing on his bow, Steve had found Keefer in a muddy pile of his paints, all of his colored pencils broken and shattered, and Natasha had woken up to Astor swallowing her knives. Phil had come back from S.H.I.E.L.D one day with his suit ripped up, and his hair smoking. Sandor stayed out of his way for the rest of the day.

But the worst thing that had happened was not when Melesio was found curled up on one of Tony's worktables in his workshop, oh no. 

Melesio was neat and prim like the little queen she was, very much like her human in that aspect. The worst part was when JARVIS reported a problem with one of Tony's cars. His Shelby Cobra. Tony had walked over, popped the hood only to find that a skinny little purple dragon had taken up residence in his engine. Shattered pieces of metal lay around him in the nest of metal and pipe, sleeping soundly until Tony found the mask of his suit hidden in the hoard there too.

Tony grabbed him by the torso and dragged him upstairs, mewling all the way. Clint was flicking paper cards across the living room in Phil's direction, a cheeky grin on his face. That face fell off quickly at Tony's thunderous look as he lets go of Astor.

“Barton.” Tony spit out, his finger pointing accusingly at his face. “Keep your uncontrollable beast out of my workshop and out of my cars. He may be able to get away with anything when you are around, but when that animal begins to rip apart my armor, then we will have problems, and we do.”

Steve looks up from his book, his eyes pinching when Astor crawls over to Clint, whining quietly in fear.

“Hey, calm down now.” Clint strokes a hand reassuringly down Astor's back, cooing to him under his breath as Tony gets more riled up. “What did he-"

"HE RIPPED MY ARMOR APART AND PROCEEDED TO MAKE A NEST OUT OF IT IN MY CAR, BARTON!"

Thor hooks his arms under Tony's and lifts him up from the floor, kicking and yelling. Clint gets up, Astor perched on his head like a strange purple hat as Tony continues to rant. Phil looks up from his files and stares at Tony incredulously as Thor hands him over to a concerned Steve. Thor watches with everyone else as Steve turns white once Tony is in his arms, his chest rising and falling too quickly, the arc reactor whirring loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"I'm going to-" Steve breaks off when Tony begins clawing at his shirt, arching in Steve's arms, and bolts off to their room.

The silence that follows is frightening.

Astor whines once more before nuzzling Clint's neck, a hand rising absentmindedly to stroke his back. Kimi drops from her perch on the ceiling, landing on Natasha's shoulder as she enters.

"Well that definitely did not go very well."

Clint stares at her. "Gee, you wouldn't say?"

Phil kicks him under the table, sighing before shoving his files to one side, Melesio chirping quietly before walking off the table onto his lap. Bruce leans against the table, Casimir resting her head on the table next to his hip, snorting at the papers that float down on her snout.

"So..." Bruce begins before Thor interrupts.

"What happened there with the Man of Iron?"

Natasha shakes her head with a small smile before resting her hand on his shoulder, Kimi nuzzling Keefer.

"He had a panic attack."

Thor nods his head gravely. "These things are not to be joked about."

Phil tilts his head to the side, considering something as Clint moves to his side. "I wonder what triggered it?"

-^-^-

Once Steve had calmed Tony down, everyone reconvened in the living room, all ignoring the long charred mark on the floor. Tony is curled up against Steve's side when they enter, a tablet in his hand with his head on Steve's shoulder. A silent sigh of relief goes through them all when they see Tony safe next to Steve, Sandor perched on the back of the couch behind them. Natasha sits across from the two, Phil and Clint taking a seat at the kitchen counter, Clint leaning back against it, one arm extended behind Phil. Astor and Melesio both begin playing in the middle of the floor as Keefer sticks close to Thor's side.   
Nobody speaks.

Tony looks up, his face seeming to have aged ten years since his outburst. "Well are we going to talk or are you all just going to sit there and stare at me?" He puts no acid in his tone, just exhaustion, Steve rubbing his large hand up and down his arm.

"Alright then, JARVIS when is the next dragon going to show up?"

Tony flinches and mutters something under his breath, Steve staring at him when JARVIS speaks.

"Sometime in the next week Bruce."

"Thanks."

Natasha narrows her eyes as they watch the silent argument going on between Steve and Tony. Sandor huffs above them, his wings outspread in agitation mirroring Steve's when Tony shakes his head and turns his attention back to his tablet. When Steve grabs the tablet out of his grasp and hands it to Sandor who takes it in his mouth and proceeds to fly around the ceiling, Tony lets out an outraged noise before Phil breaks in.

"What did you say Tony?" It is a command, not a question.

Tony just shakes his head and glares at Steve, Steve straightening off the couch before answering.

"He said he didn't want a dragon."

Tony rolls his eyes and flops back against the couch, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, too bad. It seems as if everyone is going to get one whether we like it or not." Tony opens his eyes long enough to glare at Natasha.   
"Steve, make Sandor give Tony back his tablet if he's going to continue being a child."   
Sandor chirps above them before landing next to Steve on the side opposite Tony, the tablet clutched in his front paws. He refuses to give it to Steve and instead wobbles onto his back legs, his wings spreading off his back for added balance as he clambers across Steve's lap and holds out the tablet to Tony.

A poke with his tablet gets Tony to open his eyes, blinking before warily reaching out with one hand. Sandor just tilts his head and chirps, thrusting the tablet closer to him, Tony taking it lightly from him. Sandor falls onto his front legs before flicking his wings neatly back and curling up on half of Steve.

His nap is interrupted when Casimir jumps on his back. With a screech he goes after her, Bruce chuckling and shaking his head.

Thor lets out a loud booming laugh as Keefer attempts to wrestle him to the ground. “Why are you so adverse to such a fine and mighty beast? Look at them! Look at how well they suit us! Look at how they each mirror us in our flaws and our virtues!” He gets a cape full of teeth as Keefer growls playfully, wiggling his golden behind in the air. Kimi creeps above him on the counter, her eyes locked on his form. Tony frowns and looks up from his tablet as a purple blur streaks past him and collides with Keefer, both rolling off while snarling and flashing their teeth. Kimi simply flicks her tail and sniffs before lolling her head to get a scratch on her eye ridge. Natasha obliges willingly. Steve shifts beside Tony as Sandor perches on his lap, far too large to actually fit, but still trying his best. One wing slaps Tony across the face and he breathes quickly out his nose and closes his eyes before going back to his tablet. Astor is thrown across the room from Keefer's back when Casimir joins in, accidentally snorting fire as he catches his balance in the air. Phil watches from across the room as Tony winds tighter and tighter at the antics and soft coos of the dragons and their human counterparts. Melesio turns onto her belly on his lap, still small enough to do so, and gnaws gently at his hand before allowing him to continue to stroke her belly.

As a tail slaps the back of his head again, Tony snaps again.

"You want to know the reason why I don't want an over-sized lizard? It's because they are obnoxious little pests that have wings and can breathe fire. They are always underfoot and destroy practically everything in my house. So all of you can go on loving these things while I work in my lab, good-bye."

Steve raises a hand, his mouth open as Tony leaves in an aborted motion, Sandor chirping quietly to him. His hand falls limply on the couch beside him as Melesio walks up to the stair case leading down to the main workshop, her tail twitching as she looks down at Tony's receding back. She chirps once before he opens the door, watching as he pauses before entering the code and walking into the shop. Phil blinks when he realizes he just saw through Melesio's eyes, considering he never left his spot from the kitchen counter. Natasha shakes her head, calling Kimi to her before making her own way to the elevator.

"Let him blow off some steam. We all have seen his looks at our dragons. Filled with jealousy. He's going to get his soon enough." And with that, black horned dragon at her side, Natasha steps into the elevator and goes to her floor.

-^-^-

Tony mutters under his breath as he makes his way to his workbench, ducking under Dummy as he approaches.

"Not now Dummy - no, put that down - Dummy stop will you -" Dummy whirs unhappily when he ends up dropping the old coffee mug on the floor. Tony bites back a bitter sigh and shakes his head as he steps over the shards, lightly patting Dummy on the side. "Just leave it."

Tony reaches a bench and sits down heavily, idly playing with a screw driver before fiddling with two wires.

"JARVIS crank the music up."

"Yes sir."

As he works, the two wires become a conglomeration of metal plates and circuits before Tony moves onto something else. He gently nudges Dummy out of the way as he shifts closer to the magnifying glass. "Not now, you're gonna mess up this part." Dummy just whirs before backing away, bumping into a bench before hitting the wall. Tony shakes his head before going back to his sautering of a delicate twist of wire. A loud bang causes him to jump and turn around looking for the cause. "Dummy what did I tell you about going back there?" Huffing angrily under his breath, Tony pushes away from the table, stopping short when he sees Dummy sweeping up the shards of the coffee mug. "But-" Another crash in the back corner of the room. Tony swivels towards it, his hand still pointing away from him. Tony dimly hears the music being turned down as he walks towards the pile of scraps, watching as it shifts slightly. One step too close and it is exploding outwards, pieces of metal hitting tables and projects alike as Tony falls when a large piece hits him in the chest. His arms reflexively wrap around it as he hits the ground hard, the breath being shoved out of him, his head hitting the concrete floor with a dull thunk.

Everything blurs around him and Tony dimly processes that JARVIS is trying to tell him something. The metal in his arms moves, nudging his hand out of the way as it shifts towards his face. His brain stutters when it realizes metal should not be moving this fluidly. Not at all. Nor should it be able to be making that weird crooning and vibration he is feeling as it moves again on his chest. Tony opens his eyes, meeting the gaze of a shining red and gold dragon.

It chirrups and tilts its head, flicking its wings to its sides as it moves again.

A soft nose bumps his and Tony releases a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The dragon whines and bumps his chin this time, purring as Tony unlocks his arms from its body. One eyelid opens, a brilliant blue eye staring at him expectantly. Tony blinks before hesitantly nudging it back with his nose, freezing when the dragon snakes his head under his chin.

JARVIS' voice suddenly breaks through the silence. "-sir? Sir the others are coming down. Their dragons are very agitated. Sir? Are you alright sir?"

Tony coughs before sitting up, Lysander squirming until he is comfortable. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine JARVIS."

Tony gets lost to the world as he pats Lysander's soft hide, watching awestruck as the dappled wings shift and shiver. The small head stays tucked under his chin as he stands, a constant hum vibrating against his chest, in complete rhythm with the arc reactor. He leans a hip against the edge of a table before sitting heavily down on a bench as everything hits him at once.

His thoughts are disrupted when the door to the workshop opens and the air is filled with voices. The dragons all just screech once before taking to the air, making swirling patterns as Dummy whirs happily. Soft hands touch his shoulder, one warm pair raising to cup his face. A soft chirrup from Lysander brings Tony to bring his head up and to look at everyone around him with happy eyes. Phil and Clint with one arm around the other, Thor beaming at him next to Bruce, Natasha giving a small smile behind Thor, and Steve crouching in front of him, eyes locked on his.

Tony unlocks his arms and lets Lysander uncurl from his chest, his head hovering in front of Steve's before nudging his forearm. Laughing a little, Steve complies and scratches Lysander's eye ridge, letting it fall as he takes to the air. They all watch him as he joins the others before Tony reaches out and touches light fingertips to Steve's face. With eyes brimming with tears, Steve leans forward and presses a light kiss on Tony's lips, his strong hand cupping his jaw gently.


End file.
